


The Fun and Sexy Night Hunting Adventures of Lan Xichen and Wei Wuxian!

by LemonsForBreakfast



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, Fuck Or Die, Getting Together, LXC is only 4 years older than WWX so it's like a high school freshman and senior fucking, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Sex Pollen, Smut, Underage Sex, not really- but same concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonsForBreakfast/pseuds/LemonsForBreakfast
Summary: Wei Wuxian is once again making his way back to Cloud Recesses past curfew, a couple of bottles of Emperor's Smile slung over his shoulder, when he comes across an idiot Lan fighting a monster by himself. Wuxian steps in to help, getting bitten by a poison covered fang in the process. They vanquish the monster but quickly find out that the poison has... unintended consequences...
Relationships: Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 24
Kudos: 552





	The Fun and Sexy Night Hunting Adventures of Lan Xichen and Wei Wuxian!

Wei Wuxian picked his way along the moonlit path back to the Cloud Recesses, careful not to jostle the two heavy jars of Emperor’s Smile slung over his back too much. Since he was still a ways away from the sect, he was humming a bawdy tune he had heard in Cayi, certain that he was still out of hearing distance from any night time guards.

As he turned a corner along the path an inhuman screech followed by the _shing_ of a blade being drawn made him stop dead in his tracks. He heard the screech again, this time with a growling undertone and the crunching of branches as it advanced on its intended prey. A blue light emitted through the trees in the direction of the altercation as the blade swung towards the monster.

Blue. Great. That meant that a Lan was out night hunting and would get him in trouble for sneaking out after curfew if they saw him- the fuddy duddies. But since there had only been one flash of light and no communication that would be normal for groups out hunting, this idiot Lan was out by himself.

Wei Wuxian sighed as he silently moved towards the fight, accepting that tomorrow he would be subject to punishment for his transgressions- regardless of the fact that he might be this Lan’s savior! And only _because_ he had been breaking the rules!

He snuck closer from bush to bush, trying to stay hidden so that he could maintain the element of surprise on the monster. As he drew near he could see a large furred serpent repeatedly recoiling and striking out with it’s fangs at the lone Lan who was elegantly keeping the creature at bay with his expert sword work. But that was it. He was only keeping it at bay, not able to make any headway on destroying the beast as its rapid-fire strikes allowed him to do nothing but defend. Eventually this would lead him to wear out- faltering and giving the serpent its chance for a killing blow. But what the serpent had not counted on was that the gods favor idiots and drunks- and now they had both.

Wuxian grabbed a jar of Emperor’s Smile and silently apologized to the sweet wine within as he chucked it at the serpent’s head. The hit landed just below the creature’s eye, forcing it to recoil and screech in temporary blindness. The Lan turned to where the projectile had come from and Wei Wuxian’s eyes widened- _that_ was the idiot?! Lan Xichen?! What the hell was he doing out here by himself?!

He would have to chastise the future sect leader later however, seeing as they had more pressing matters to attend to. Wuxian grabbed his second jar and threw it at the serpent, this time hitting it square in its nose, giving Xichen an opening to charge in and disacquaint its head from its body.

It should have been simple really, but with Wei Wuxian’s luck, nothing was ever that simple. The tail of the beast, which until now had not much to do in this fight, sped around towards Xichen’s legs. Before he could cry out to the Lan, the serpent had flung him backwards, his sword clanging to the ground out of reach.

The beast had finally regained its senses back and launched itself forward with rage, its giant maw baring its fangs, ready to sink in to cultivator flesh.

Wei Wuxian’s body reacted before his mind could catch up. He flung himself in front of Lan Xichen, drawing Subian and slashing out at the serpent as he twisted in midair. The hit landed, but not before one of the fangs grazed his shoulder. It stung, but it was not nearly as bad as if it had struck its intended target of Xichen’s neck.

Xichen scrambled to get his sword and finally landed a clean sweep through the beast’s neck with such force that its head landed twenty feet away from its body.

The head had barely stopped rolling when Xichen ran to Wei Wuxian’s side, bowing deeply, apologies pouring from his lips. “Young Master Wei, this one apologizes for needing to be rescued and putting yourself in harms way. Please, accept my humblest apologies- “

Wei Wuxian huffed out a bright laugh, “That’s what us cultivators do! Do you think I’m afraid of a little-“ he suddenly pitched forward, losing his balance as if the very ground had given way under his feet.

“Wei Wuxian!” Xichen dove forward, forgetting the normal formal address, and grabbed his arms before Wuxian could fall face first onto the ground.

He steadied himself once more, “Sorry, I don’t know what happened the-“ all of a sudden his legs felt weak, too weak to keep himself upright so it was fortunate that Xichen still had a steady grip on his arms.

“It must be the bite,” Xichen said, his voice sounding to Wei Wuxian as if he were speaking through a piece of fabric. “Let’s lie you down,” He gently guided him to lay down on the forest floor and put a cool hand on Wuxian’s wound, feeding his spiritual energy to heal it. The injury had not been bad, so after a few moments the only trace was a faint line where the skin had sealed itself together once more. Xichen’s worried face peered down at him, a pronounced wrinkle engraved between his brows, “How do you feel now?”

Wuxian made to sit up and Xichen put a helpful hand to his back, “I think I feel fi-“ his eyes shot wide open, “Oh!” His skin was starting to tingle all over and he was starting to feel quite warm.

“Wuxian! What is wrong?”

Wei Wuxian started to pull at the collar of his robes, “oh, it’s… it’s just a bit warm, isn’t it?” he slurred, starting to feel like he had drunk several jars of wine even though he hadn’t gotten a chance to enjoy even one drop.

“Warm?” Xichen’s voice tried to hide his panic. And to be honest, Wuxian wasn’t really in much of a state to care too much, he just really needed to get some of these damn layers off. He fumbled unsuccessfully with his belt, fingers feeling too tingly to do anything with any sort of accuracy. He did manage to paw the collars open enough to expose his chest to the cool night air, briefly relieving the worst of his heat.

Xichen lay him back down again, placing a cool hand to his forehead. “What are you feeling now, Wuxian?”

It took a moment for Xichen’s words to process in his mind and yet another for him to take stock and answer, “I feel… I feel- warm. Tingly.” He started to squirm a bit as he continued to take stock of his current state, “restless…” His chain of thought ceased as Xichen leaned slightly over him. His were biting nervously at his plush lower lip. Wuxian wanted to replace those teeth with his own, suck and pull at them, teasing out little moans- when did Xichen get such kissable lips?

“Wuxian?” Those teeth let go, leaving a slight indent in their wake. Wei Wuxian didn’t think, couldn’t think, as he surged up, closing the distance and meeting Xichen’s mouth with his, lips moving against his, unconcerned that Xichen did not seem to be reciprocating.

Xichen drew back, placing a gentle hand to Wuxian’s chest as he chased after those retreating lips. He quietly swore, “oh gods!” And then the unflappable first jade’s cheeks bloomed with a ferocious blush, “oh no no no… Wuxian… I think I know what is going on…”

“What?” Wuxian said, partly wanting to know, partly because he had no idea what was currently going on, and partly because he knew he needed to say something or else the beautiful man in front of him might not let him kiss him again if he didn’t.

Xichen hesitated before continuing, “I think that serpent’s saliva contained a certain type of venom… which in normal quantities it is deadly.. but in smaller quantities has… unsavory side effects.”

“Side effects?” Wuxian managed to slur out.

“Yes,” he said, slowly. “In small amounts it is a very powerful aphrodisiac… and to return to normal the person affected must….” Xichen paused, collecting himself, “find release.”

“Release?” He knew what was going through his drunk mind at those words- flashes of lips and tongue, and hands exploring bare skin- but he couldn’t necessarily trust his compromised mind to completely catch onto what Xichen was saying.

Xichen bowed his head in shame, “Wuxian, I am so so terribly sorry for getting you into this situation!” he bemoaned

Wei Wuxian was so hot. His blood felt like it was boiling within his veins, his skin was itching to be explored and his dick was starting to harden, begging to be touched. “It- it’s fine” he managed to choke out, “I- it’s just… can you-?” he let out a little whimper and he breathed out, “ _please_?”

Xichen’s gaze fell on Wuxian’s interested member and he timidly brought it back to the other boy’s face, “Do- Do you want me to help you?”

Wuxian enthusiastically nodded, once again pawing at his robes, attempting to release himself. Xichen put a calming hand over his hands, stilling their motion, and carefully undid Wuxian’s belt, pushing his robes to the side until he could see the outline of his dick through his pants. He took a steadying breath and hooked his thumbs over the top of his pants, slowly drawing them down enough to expose the other’s already leaking member. 

Wuxian whimpered and gasped, “ _Xichen_!”

He couldn’t see it because his eyes were briefly closed, but Xichen’s eyes went dark with want at seeing this objectively attractive teenager begging to be touched by him. Before he could have second thoughts, Xichen wrapped his hand around his dick and slowly began pumping up and down the shaft.

Wuxian moaned. He had obviously touched himself before, but it had felt nothing like this. The other’s large, sword calloused hand working over his dick felt a million times better than lonely nights quickly satisfying his teenage urges.

But the downside of being a teenager meant that his stamina was next to non-existent. All too soon he was moaning Xichen’s name, encouraging the other to go faster until he was spilling over his hand and shooting ropes of white across his abs and chest.

His breath came in hard gasps as he came down from his orgasm. Xichen let go of Wuxian, hand hovering, not quite knowing what to do next. “W-Wuxian? How do you feel now?”

Wei Wuxian took a moment before answering. His nerve endings seemed a little less fried, but the heat was still boiling his blood and his body seemed to be telling him ‘ _more’_. “I – I think I still need-“ he cut himself off, face contorting in discomfort.

Xichen looked at his flagging dick, he wouldn’t be able to get hard for a little while, but he didn’t want Wuxian to feel discomfort until he was ready for him to bring him to orgasm again. “We- we can do this again… but I think we might have to wait a few minutes until you-“

Wuxian groaned at his suggestion of waiting. “No! I don’t want- I want your fingers-“ his voice went breathless again, “ _inside_.” He had no idea where that came from. He had only read one cut sleeve porn book, but despite his lack of knowledge, his body seemed to know what it wanted and had no hesitations about _demanding_ it. And right now, it demanded those long musician’s fingers to be inside him, wringing out gasps and moans until he came again.

Xichen’s eyes widened. He couldn’t say that he was opposed to the idea, his own dick expressing just _how_ unopposed he was.

Even though he did not have much experience with pleasuring others, he knew that he needed something to smooth the way inside Wuxian so as not to hurt him. With no other options, he dipped a finger into the cum on his chest and brought it to his entrance. Wuxian moaned at the thought of Xichen using his own seed as lube and spread his legs, eager for Xichen to press into him.

Xichen ran his finger along the ring of muscle before experimentally dipping slightly into his hole. Wuxian moaned in a mix of discomfort and pleasure. Xichen slowly worked his way deeper and deeper inside of him until his finger was all the way down to the knuckle. He stopped, letting Wuxian adjust, until the younger boy canted his hips, silently begged for him to move.

Xichen slowly pumped in and out of Wuxian, watching every detail and pleasure that crossed his face. He memorized how his breath would catch and his already closed eyes would scrunch up when Xichen pushed in and how his teeth caught his lower lip around a lascivious moan. Soon it wasn’t enough and Wuxian was begging him to put another one in.

Wuxian whined when Xichen pulled out to coat his fingers once more with the cum pooled on his stomach, but was rewarded with a punched out breath as Xichen hastily put them both in, not giving him any adjustment time before picking up the pace and thrusting quickly in and out of his tight heat.

The aphrodisiac worked wonders to keep Wuxian’s muscles relaxed, so it was hardly any time at all until Xichen felt that Wei Wuxian was ready for a third finger. As he thrust in and out of him, he curved his fingers, massaging his inner walls, and finally found a spot that made Wuxian see stars behind his eyes. “Xichen!” He gasped. “There! Right there! Don’t stop!”

Xichen drove forcefully against the same spot over and over until Wuxian was crying out and cum once again spilled from his untouched member.

Wuxian’s chest rose and fell as he panted for air, coming down from his high. As Xichen slowly slid his fingers out of his passage, he took in the utterly wrecked boy underneath him- eyes closed, mouth slightly parted, and flushed skin painted with obscene streaks of white. Wuxian’s legs fell slightly further apart and the motion brought Xichen’s attention to between his legs. His hole was still relaxed from the aphrodisiac and incredibly slick with his own cum. Xichen’s dick hardened as he imagined how good it would feel around him, to make Wuxian’s hole even messier as he filled that tight heat with his seed. As soon as the thought has flashed across his mind, he instantly regretted it, recoiling from Wuxian’s body as if he had been shocked.

It was incredibly unfair to have these sorts of thoughts about the poor boy. Wuxian was under the influence of a powerful aphrodisiac, so it was understandable for him to be behaving this way, but Xichen was clear of mind and it was wrong and shameful for him to have these thoughts!

A small groan escaped Wuxian’s lips, bringing Xichen’s focus to his condition. “Wuxian?” He leaned forward slightly, “How are you feeling?”

A stray strand of Xichen’s hair fell from behind his ear and softly brushed against Wuxian’s side. The slight touch had his hips canting upwards and wrenched a small whimper from his mouth. Xichen guessed that was his answer. “Wuxian, how can I help you? What do you need?”

The other boy just lay there for a few moments, breath coming in long labored inhales. Then he spoke, “I- Xichen…”

Xichen leaned a little closer, “Yes? What is it that you need from me?”

“Xichen… f-fuck me.” His eyes were still closed and his voice still sounded weak and punched out. Xichen’s eyes widened at this request, but before he could respond, Wuxian opened his eyes to fix him with a pleading look, “Please.”

That was all he needed for the dam of restraint inside his mind to break. Xichen untied the belt around his robes and began peeling off his layers, never breaking eye contact with Wuxian who’s hips made little aborted movements as the first jade got closer and closer to revealing his flawless skin. Finally he had his thumbs hooked over the waistband of his pants, his last piece of clothing, and he slowly dragged the fabric down. Wuxian gasped as Xichen’s long and already weeping cock was revealed to him. “Fuck!” he hissed, appreciating the well-endowed man before him, his legs spreading even further apart. “Xichen!” he breathed, “I want you inside me. Now.” Xichen lowered himself above Wuxian, positioning his hips between his legs. “Xichen, I need that giant cock in me.” Xichen’s eyes grew wide at the lewd words spilling from his mouth. “Fuck me until I’m raw. Wreck me,” He lowered his lids and bit his lip as he seductively dragged his forefinger through his cum, “fill me with your seed and mark me so much that everyone knows who owns me.”

He knew that it was only because of the poison that Wuxian was spouting such erotic filth, but it didn’t stop the dark want and possessiveness that shot through him. Xichen brought his hand to the boy’s chest, dragging it through the cum and lubing up his dick with it. He lined himself with Wuxian’s hole and paused, “Wuxian, are you sure this is what you want?”

A moment of clarity seemed to break through the boy’s sex addled brain as his gray eyes met Xichen’s brown ones, “Yes.”

With this confirmation, Xichen pushed slowly in past Wuxian’s ring of muscle, pausing about every inch to make sure Wuxian wasn’t too uncomfortable. The boy gasped and whimpered the entire time Xichen sank into his heat, but the moan that was wrenched from his lips when he bottomed out almost sent Xichen over the edge. Thank goodness for his iron restraint, he had to remind himself that he couldn’t succumb to pleasure just yet, this was all for a purpose - he needed Wuxian to cum again to cure his poisoning.

After a few moments, Wuxian started to move his hips, trying to fuck himself on Xichen’s dick. “Xichen,” he breathed, “p-please. Move.”

Xichen pulled almost all the way out, secretly enjoying the whimper that escaped the other’s mouth as he did, and then he plunged back in, setting them off at a slightly rougher pace than he would have managed if he were less overcome with desire. Xichen complied to Wuxian’s cries of _harder_ , _faster_ , _deeper_ until a movement of his hips hit the bundle of nerves from earlier, making Wuxian’s head fall back and a particularly delicious moan escape his lips. “Xichen!” he moaned, “yes! Yes! Right there!” Xichen began his onslaught of that particular place within Wuxian, hitting the bundle of nerves with every single thrust. “Yes! YES! K- keep—XICHEN!”

Wuxian’s walls spasmed around Xichen’s cock and that sent Xichen over the edge, he thrust even deeper into his heat, wave after wave of his seed spilling inside of him.

They both froze, panting to regain their breath. Eventually Xichen came back to himself enough to slowly pull out, a trail of cum leaking out from Wuxian’s hole after him, and flopped inelegantly to the ground besides the other boy.

A few more moments passed where the only disturbance to the night was their slowly evening out breaths. Xichen eventually broke the silence, “Wuxian? How are you now?”

There was a brief pause before he answered, “I- I think I feel normal again..”

“Good.” Xichen said, “that’s good.”

They lay in awkward silence for several more long minutes until Xichen couldn’t take the guilt building up in his stomach. “Wei Wuxian, I am so incredibly sorry for putting you in this position-“ he looked off to the side, not able to bring himself to look Wuxian in the eye. “I- It was completely my fault that this happened to you and I will never forgive myself for it. You should only have to engage in this sort of activity with someone of your choosing and when you are ready and not out of necessity. I- I don’t know how I can ever make it up to you but I will do whatever I can to make amen-“

“Xichen,” the other boy interrupted, his voice so much gentler than it had any right to be given the circumstances. A hand cupped Xichen’s far cheek and lightly directed it so they were looking at each other. “I- I know it wasn’t an ideal situation to do.. what we did…” a slight flush creeped along his cheeks, “but, I liked it.” He gave a small and uncertain smile, “I hope you didn’t hate it either.”

Xichen brought a hand up over the one resting on his cheek and smiled, “I definitely didn’t.”

A bright smile lit up Wuxian’s face at his admission, “good.” All of a sudden, Wuxian was leaning in and pressed a light kiss to Xichen’s lips. “Good,” he said again, quietly, as barely more than a breath against Xichen before he pressed back in. The kiss deepened, Xichen swiping his tongue along the seam of Wuxian’s mouth until he parted his lips, giving him access. Xichen put his hands on Wuxian’s hips, but as he drew him closer, Wuxian leaned away, his face scrunched up in distaste. “I really need to clean up, I’m disgusting.”

Xichen let out a little laugh, “There is a stream not far away. We’ll clean up there first and then you can come to the _hanshi_ to clean up more.”

Wuxian raised an eyebrow, a mischievous smirk spreading across his features, “to _clean up_ , huh?”

Xichen nodded with false innocence, “Yes. My rooms have the best bathtub. And then you should probably stay over so as to not wake your brother so late at night.”

Wuxian nodded sagely, “How right you are. Once again, the First Jade of Gusu proves himself to be peerless in his wisdom.”

A chuckle escaped his playfully serene features and he dove back in for a chaste kiss, unable to keep the ruse up any longer. He leaned back once again, gazing at Wuxian’s face in the moonlight, his thumb gently running over his cheek, “You’ll stay with me tonight?” he asked hopefully.

“Mhm,” Wuxian reached out to brush a lock of hair behind his ear. “I think I should save you on night hunts more often.”

Xichen smiled. “Mm, I think you should.” He leaned in again for one more kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Tuesday! I hope you enjoy the most shameless smut fic I've ever written!


End file.
